id rather rescue myself
by bloomforever
Summary: the Winx Club are 15 year old orphans, they live on the streets and they can barley use their powers. The only things they have are the gifts their mothers gave them before they died. One day it all changes as danger arrives and the girls are forced to de
1. Chapter 1

I'm not putting a disclaimer because I think it's kind of obvious that I do not and will not own winx club

I'm not putting a disclaimer because I think it's kind of obvious that I do not and will not own winx club! EVER!

**Summary:** the Winx Club are 15 year old orphans, they live on the streets and they can barley use their powers. The only things they have are the gifts their mothers gave them before they died. One day it all changes as danger arrives and the girls are forced to depend on each other more than ever before.

BxS, SxB, MxR, TxT, FxH, LxN

**Musa opened her eyes to the bright sunlight, she yawned and sat up** _looks like im the last on up _**she tied her dark blue hair in a pony-tail and went outside were her best friends and fellow orphans Bloom, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Tecna. Musa used her powers to make a beat appear and the other girls turned and smiled at as they began to sing their signature song (one they wrote)**

**Musa: when I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bed and shed read me a story, it always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory**

**Flora: I'd lie awake in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be, then one day I realized, the fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else, id rather rescue myself.**

**Musa: someday im gonna find some one who wants my soul, heart and mind, who's not afraid to show that he loves me. Somebody who will understand im happy just the way I am, don't need nobody taking care of me.**

**All: I will be**

**Bloom: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me, when I give myself then it has to be an equal thing.**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else, id rather rescue myself.**

**All: I can slay my own dragons, I can dream my own dreams, my knight in shinning armor is me**

**Bloom: so im gonna set me free**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else, id rather rescue myself.**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side.**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else, id rather rescue myself.**

**All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white unless were riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else, id rather rescue myself.**

**The girls laughed happily hugging and slapping high fives just like they always do when they sing one of their songs, little did they know they had an audience…….**

"**Whoa!" gasped a boy with magenta colored hair "they're amazing!" one of his friends a boy with blond hair agreed "Ya, that was great!" "Riven, Sky look at that" said a boy with brown hair "what is it Brandon?" asked Riven the boy with magenta colored hair.**

**Sky, the blond, came up with him and looked down at the girls from their vantage point. A girl with red hair disappeared inside a hole in the hill and came back with six thick blankets, she tossed them to the other girls until they each had one then they shook the dust out of them. "I think they **_**live **_**there!" exclaimed a boy with orange-red hair.**

"**Your right Timmy!" said a boy with long raven black hair in a low pony-tale. "They must be orphans Helia, guys our parents might want to know about this" said a boy with brown-reddish hair in a long braid. The boys all scrambled up and unfortunately for them they made a lot of noise, A LOT!**

"**You guys hear that?" asked Layla "Ya!" answered Musa getting angry "alright however you are you'd better come out here right know or ill come get you!" yelled Bloom threateningly. The boys got out of there real quick! When bloom saw it was a bunch of boys, and they had clearly heard them singing, she dropped the locket her mother had given her in shock.**

**Tecna got mad, really mad! "How DARE you spy on us!" she yelled angrily "you had no right!" agreed Flora. The boys got somewhat scared, these girls lived on the streets so they could probably defend themselves. The boys ran away quickly. Sky ran by bloom and stepped on her locket accidentally, when she herd the crack her head whipped toward the crushed locket "my locket!" she cried tears coming to her eyes.**

**The boys skidded to a stop and turned to see the bloom on her knees holding her crushed locket "oops" gulped sky. Musa looked up from were she was kneeling beside her sobbing friend "how dare you do that!" she said angrily. "Whys she crying over a stupid locket?" asked Riven quietly to Brandon. Musa's sonar hearing picked up his question and she said angrily "it's not stupid! And she crying because it's the only thing she has left to remind her of her mother!"**

**Sky gasped, he hadn't ment to take that away from her and he couldn't even think how sad she must be feeling. What happened next shook him into action, Layla and Musa fired of attacks, Layla towards him and Musa towards Riven "run!" ordered Sky and the boys shot off towards the palace (1) "Ya you'd better run" cried Musa "if I ever see your faces again ill bash them in! Or die trying!"(2)**

**The boys ran as fast as they could for two reasons: 1.those girls might be chasing but they didn't think so 2.they wanted to tell their parents about those girls.**

**The boys burst through the double doors of the lounge were their parents were sitting and talking, they immediately stood up "what is it boys!?" asked King Caspian "are you alright?" asked Queen Susan "w-were fine" panted Brandon. The boys sat down on the floor panting from the long run. "We saw some girls about a year younger than us" began Timmy "and im guessing they chased you off with their powers" said Caspian "well sort of" said Riven "they attacked once but we ran and they didn't come after us"**

"**We think there orphans because we saw them get stuff from this hole and bang dust out of blankets like they live there" added Helia "I see, boys can you show us were they are?" asked Susan "sure, are we going to help them?" asked sky "if we can" answered Caspian. The boys and their parents went outside and Susan teleported them to the place the boys described. **

"**This way" said Riven. They walked with rive in the lead but they hadn't gone far when what sounded like an alarm call rang through the air. They ran toward the noise "we have to get there before they hide!" cried Susan.**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

**Flora took up lookout duty while Stella, Layla, and Tecna went to their jobs. Bloom was still kneeling with her broken locket in her hands **_I'm sorry mother_** she thought, a hand slowly landed on her shoulder "B, let me see the locket" said Musa. Bloom handed her the locket and Musa held one hand above it, slowly a light glowed from her hand and on to the locket, the girls watched as the locket reformed itself. "Musa you fixed it!" cried bloom hugging her friend "thank you so much!" she said putting on her locket "no problem girl!" said Musa hugging her friend back "I only ask one thing, if we ever see those boys again you'll let me at 'em!"**

**Bloom laughed "sure thing!" they both got up just as Flora blew the signal to hide, they scrambled toward the hole as Flora slid down from the lookout post "someone's coming" she cried "it looks like those boys!" bloom knew what Musa was going to do and grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she did "not know!" she told her and shoved her in the hole ahead of her making sure all of her friends had got in before she followed.**

**The boys and their parents entered the clearing just after Bloom vanished inside the hole to their home (3). "They must be in there" said Brandon. They all walked toward the hole. The girls could tell what they were doing and they let Stella stick her head out of the hole "get lost!" she cried before sticking her head back in. a moment later she brought it out again "oh shit" she said seeing the boys with the king and queen.**

**She brought her head back in and they could here her saying "guys they're with the king and queen, I think they're their children!" "Ahh FUCK!" came Musa's voice (4). "Outa ackwayba" (5) they heard Bloom whisper "were no going to hurt you!" called Susan kindly. There was no reply. Sky got an idea and ran around behind the hole only to see the girls running all out straight away from them "wait!" he called but they didn't stop, it actually looked like they sped up!**

**The other boys and the king and queen ran over to him to see what he saw "what exactly happened when you boys saw them?" asked Caspian. The boys explained to them what had happened. "Well that explains why they ran" said Susan "you see boys that locket must be that girl's most prized possession" explained Caspian "when it was broken her friends felt angered for her, so they attacked and know they probably think you might try to break theirs and hers again" said Susan finishing for her husband. **

**The boys nodded understanding "but I didn't try to break it and we would never try to break someone else's stuff, especially stuff that important to them!" said sky and his brothers nodded. "We know that boys but they don't" said Caspian "come on lets go home, there is nothing we can do if we don't know were they are" said Susan gazing towards the direction the girls ran in, the boys saw something that confused them in their mothers eyes, interest and when they looked at their father they saw it mirrored in his eyes.**

**Bloom dug up several carrots and put them in with the rest of her picking: a few beets, 2 onions, 3 tomatoes and a bunch of peas. They had come to their winter home after the boys who they had learned were the princes had come back with their parents, and had know been there for three days. Flora had used her connection with nature to grow a garden but it had taken a lot out of her so the others made her rest wile they did the work.**

**She grabbed up everything and brought them back to her home, a deep hole in the ground lined with moss and ferns to keep them warm. The hole goes for a long way and then opens up into a big cave, the girls had first been living there since they were first orphaned at age six. Since then they had switched between there summer home and winter home for 6 whole years, but they were used to it.**

**Meanwhile Musa was banging out some blankets and wishing it was those boys she was hitting. **_God I hate them!_** She thought annoyed. She moved her had to the necklace her mother had given and vowed determinedly-not for the first time- to never let anything happen to it she read the words inscribed on it "to thine own self be true"**_ I will mom! I promise! _**She silently said. She was happy she could help bloom by fixing her locket and glad bloom had stopped her from going after them when they came back.**

**She couldn't believe they were princes! It made her so mad! They were princes and they could hide behind their parents and guards, lucky for them! She smiled inwardly as she remembered what day it was, her birthday! She thought her friends had forgotten but that was fine considering what was going on in their lives. But she was extremely happy, inside she was saying over and over again "I'm 15!"**

**She finished with the blankets and went inside their "home" to put them away. When she got to the caver a bunch of voices called out "happy birthday!" he dropped the blankets as her friends came toward her and hugged her "you guys!" she began but she couldn't find the right words to continue and fished saying "thank you!" "We would never forget your birthday girl!" said Tecna. The girls brought out a small cake with white icing and 15 candles on it "make a wish!" said Flora she did and she wished for her and her friends to get a better life. They all just stayed down there laughing and talking all day long then when night came they went out and looked at the stars. **

**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS**

**The boys had spent every moment of there time thinking about those girls and it was needles to say they had developed crushes, they were again talking about the girls and which was prettiest. "The one with the blue hair was prettiest" said Riven "no way the red head was definitely prettiest" said Sky "no the blond 'said Brandon "are you joking? The one with pink hair was prettiest" said Timmy "are you nuts? The one with light brown hair was prettiest" disagreed Helia "your all wrong, the one with dark hair was prettiest" stated Nabu. **

"**Guys I cant stop thinking about her, and I know you guys are having the same dreams, thoughts, feelings and ideas" said sky looking out the window "we have to find them" "your right, lets go today" said Brandon "ill get the stuff and leave a note for mom and dad" said Riven leaving the room and coming back with six backpacks. "Let's go" said Nabu as they all put on the back packs and went to were they had last seen the girls. They look toward the direction they had run and sky said "lets go" Riven nodded ands said "we won't stop till we find them!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to questions about id rather rescue myself

Answers to questions about id rather rescue myself chaprter1

im saying there all princes and brothers, its easier.

there weak and they no it

they live under ground, I thought it'd be cool

She's saying what I would say.

my best attempt at pig Latin


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Alright here's next chapter and I think things are starting to get good! But please review more! Last time I only got 2 reviews! Tsk tsk!**

_She was there. _

_Just there. _

_So close._

_Riven saw her standing beside a tree, her navy eyes glowing with a light so new to him, and her hair was such a sleek blue shinning in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful, so pure, so delicate. She turned too walked into the forest. "Wait!" he cried. But she walked into the forest. He ran after her and when he reached the forest he glimpsed her disappearing through the trees. "Come back!" he called but got no answer._

_He ran after her chasing her through the trees, always getting just a glimpse before she disappeared. As he ran he got closer and closer until he nearly grabbed her sleeve. "Stop! That's an order from your prince!" he yelled to her in frustration but she kept going. He ran after her again following her farther but never catching her. Finally she stopped in a clearing and turned to face him saying nothing, her eyes shinning with that __foreign__ light Riven was so captivated by._

_He walked toward her his hand outstretched but she didn't move, she didn't run and she didn't come closer. She stayed silent also. Her eyes bore into him and her hair glistened, light reflected off her golden heart necklace wich was inscribed 'to thine own self be true', her short tan shirt highlighting her fine shape, her long tan skirt hanging perfectly on her hips, he reached out as far as he could almost touching her but then,_

"Riven! Wake up Riven!" he jerked his eyes open to see his brother, Sky, standing over him, with worried and exasperated look on his face. "The dream again?" Riven grunted a response which Sky took as a "yes". Riven sighed and sat up. They had left to find those girls a week ago and each night Riven had that same dream. He could never reach her. "It feels like she trying to tell me something" he told Sky "maybe that we should go back, except we can't. Were officially lost!" Sky answered. "Great" said Riven sarcastically.

They walked over o their brothers and instantly Brandon said "the dream again?" "Yea, you know I still think you two were twins who were adopted" said Riven pointing to Brandon and Sky "your just like each other and your definitely nothing like me" "thank heavens for that, besides how do you know _your_ not adopted" Brandon teased and Riven just rolled his eyes while the other boys laughed. Riven waked over to there food supply to see it was low.

He grumbled and passed it around "whose stupid idea was it to do this anyway" asked Sky, they were all getting short tempered. "Yours" stated Helia flatly. "Alright so this is our situation: were running out of food, we don't know were we are, we don't know were they are, and we don't know the way home" listed Timmy. Nabu groaned while Riven lost it. "This all your fault!" he accused Sky. "Mine?! You're the one who got the stuff and said 'let's go!'" Sky yelled back at him "you didn't have to come!"

Then Riven took a swing at his brother. Sky dogged and tackled him. "Stop! That's enough!" yelled Brandon. The boys kept fighting. "Guys stop!" Helia ordered but he was ignored to. Nabu and Brandon grabbed their brothers and restrained them. Nabu grabbed Riven and restrained him by holding his arms behind his back. Brandon pinned Sky up against a tree and held him there. "Are you done?" Helia asked sternly. Riven and Sky glared at each other but Riven said "were done". When Riven is done fighting he's done fighting so Brandon let Sky down from the tree and Nabu released Riven.

The two boys glared at each other "let's get going" said Brandon, normally Sky gave the orders but right now it was clear Riven wouldn't listen to him. Brandon took the lead while Helia and Nabu stayed in between Sky and Riven leaving Timmy with the rear. They walked on in silence, the only noise was the consistent sound of bird song in the bushes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flora had recovered her strength by now and the girls were walking in the forest. They were picking berries and collecting water. For some stupid reason none of the girls could get the princes out of there mind's. They assumed it was because they hated them but somewhere deep inside them they new that wasn't it. Bloom decided they needed something to get there minds off them.

**Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea  
**

Bloom started to sing and the girls smiled, starting to dance around her as she sang while Musa supplied they music.

**How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says  
**

As Bloom sang she pretended to look confused, then she counted on her finger as if she was listing who she could be.

**  
Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time**

Her friends started to jump up and down pumping their fists in the air.

**  
Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be**

Bloom's hips snapped from side to side sharply. Then she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea**

This time her friends were in a circle around her and they jumped in the air doing splits while she jumped up and down pumping her fist in the air twice.

**  
If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine**

Bloom waved her arm in front of her slowly as if displaying something then as she finished saying "mine" she nodded her head sharply.

**  
Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time**

Her friends started to jump up and down pumping their fists in the air****

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

She swung her arms in a circle then dropped into a summersault ending on one nee while flora, Tecna, Stella and Layla paired up in twos leaving Musa to do a flip on her own

**  
I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea**

Bloom jumped up to her feet. As bloom hit her high note she slowly brought her hand back behind her head then dropped back to her normal tone lowering her hand. Musa added a quick back up line.

**Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be**

Bloom back flipped three times to land on Musa's hands which were stretched above her head. Musa had one foot on Layla's hand and the other on Stella's, Layla was standing on Flora's hands and Stella was standing on Tecna's. Layla and Stella had their free hands n their hips. They all laughed and bloom flipped down then Musa, Stella, and Layla. "Great thinking B" laughed Stella "Ya we needed that!" agreed Layla. "I know can you believe we were down because of BOYS!" said bloom putting emphases on the word boys. "Yea, I can't believe it, it's so stupid!" agreed Musa.

Flora giggled "just like them", they all laughed at that. Suddenly they herd a shocked and angered scream. Musa recognized the voice and sighed "stupids back" the girls understood. "Come on" said Bloom heading in the direction of the scream.

**At the same time in another part of the forest…….**

Riven and Sky had conviently been chosen to get the fire wood for their new camp. Courtesy of Brandon. Sky sighed "Riven" he began but Riven cut him off "Sky, i'm sorry about earlier" Sky's jaw dropped, Riven apologized! That basically never happened! "I'm sorry to" said Sky. "We good?" he asked. In answer Riven grabbed his brother and put him in a head lock. They both started laughing as Sky tried to break out but failed due to his brother's superior strength.

The others had become worried after Sky and Riven had been gone for a wile so the decided to go looking for them. They found them in the clearing were they were gathering wood. At first they assumed they had started fighting again because Riven still had Sky in the head lock but then they noticed Sky was laughing. "Good you're not going to ill each other anymore" laughed Brandon. Riven released Sky and they looked at each other then turned to face Brandon. "No" began Sky "were going to kill you!" finished Riven jumping after Brandon who took off at a dead run, Sky was right behind them.

They laughed as they ran Brandon casting looks behind him at his pursuers. The rest of the boys ran after them laughing to, it was great that things were back to normal, well, as normal as they could be.

Suddenly Brandon came to a sharp halt and his brothers crashed into him "what the-?!" exclaimed Riven. Brandon didn't look at them, "Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. Movements." He said. His brothers slowly moved forward so they were standing on either side of him "oh man" said Helia. They stood face to face with a giant Minotaur that had been camouflaged by the hill from their old position, Brandon was the only one who had been able to see it clearly.

Now they all saw it- and they wished they didn't. Riven silently cursed himself for not making his brothers bring their swoirds. The Minotaur roared and smashed its fist into the ground were the boys were, they jumped away just in time, scattering. Riven landed and looked up to see something he didn't like. The Minotaur was charging Nabu who was dodged its horns only to be hit by one of its fists. He fell to the ground and Riven screamed in anger. He grabbed a thick branch and ran up behind the Minotaur smashing his "weapon" against its leg. It broke. His diversion, because that's what it was gave Nabu enough time to get to sky and Brandon. Now the beast was after Riven. Not good.

Suddenly there was a whistling in the surrounding forest and bushes rattled, a wolf's cry pierced the air. The Minotaur looked around then turned and ran in the other direction breaking ALOT of undergrowth, wolves were a Minotaur's worst nightmare. The boys huddled close together, they were in as much trouble as they were with the Minotaur. "No need to be afraid, your majesties" came a female voice although it sounded grudging……

**Ok that's chapter two! Hope you like it********. Remember, review! Hey, how do you now if you've got a lot of hits? I know, that sounded pathetic, but im still new to this stuff. Anyway, review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Bloomforever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people, here is chapter three. **

The boys gasped as out of the bushes came the girls they had been trying to find. The girls glared at them, uh-oh, they were still mad. The red head that they had learned was Bloom (they asked people questions about the girls as they searched) was wearing a light blue plad shirt that tide into a bow below her chest exposing her midriff and light tan skin tight pants with leather boots that went up close to her knees. The one with midnight blue hair who was Musa was wearing a white tank top that ended just above her belly button, blue-jeans with a brown belt which were low rise and hugged her hips ending with tan velvet boots with tan tassels at the top. The blond named Stella had on a brown halter top that had straps coming up off the sides, it ended below her chest exposing her midriff and a loose white skirt that fluttered in the wind, it was ankle length, ending in brown lace u boots that go a little way above her ankle. The on with purple/pink hair whose name was Tecna had on a black dress with a slit up above her knee a little with one strap off her shoulder and black boots, with a tanish/white cowboy hat and several necklaces. The brunette named Flora was wearing a velvet dark tan shirt made up of tassels and a dark brown skirt that grew longer toward the right as it went down with boots and a sunset red bandanna to keep her hair out of her eyes. She had a star tattoo beside the edge of her right eye. The last girl, Layla had on a light brown shirt with one sleeve that went down to her elbow while the rest of the shirt only covered her chest exposing her midriff, SHORT jean shorts with a light brown belt and knee-high brown velvet boots.(1) Bloom had spoken.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Layla. The boys ignored her "where's the wolf?" asked Riven "that was Musa" said Bloom. "You're welcome" said Musa smiling sarcastically. The boys mumbled their thanks, though they didn't like being rescued by girls. Layla began her interrogation again "and I repeat: what are you doing here?"

Nabu answered the girl _the beautiful girl_ he thought, Layla noticed him staring at her and rolled her eyes, Nabu coughed and spoke "we're looking for _you_". Bloom smiled and for a moment the boys thought the girl was happy- then she said "well you found us so you can leave now." She was giving them the brush off! "Our parents want you to come back with us." added Brandon, sure it wasn't the truth but it was the only thing that had a chance of working.

The girls looked at each other then huddled up and began to whisper about what they should do. "What do you guys think?" asked Bloom. "Well personally I don't want to go _anywhere_ with them" said Stella. "Yea, did you see the way that guy was looking at me?" asked Layla "creepy". "Your right guys, but" began Tecna nervously. Flora looked over her shoulder to make sure the boys weren't listening, they weren't and she nodded at Musa who was usually able to finish for Tecna "if it's a request from the king and queen we can't just refuse". Bloom sighed "you're right…" the other girls nodded and they broke the huddle. "We'll go" said Bloom. "But only because our king and queen request it" added Musa. "Great" said Sky, "If were going to be traveling together you we should know who's who, I'm sky" "my names Riven" "I'm Brandon" "Nabu" "call me Timmy" "hi, I'm Helia".

The girls nodded and began the introduction on their side. "I'm Bloom" "the names Musa" "I'm Stella" "Layla" "call me Tecna" "just call me Flora". The boys new who they were but they figured the girls didn't need to now that. With introductions done the girls turned around "were are you going?" asked Riven. Musa glared at him "What? You think just because were orphans we don't own things?" Musa's eyes were like daggers "jerk" she muttered. "Well you'd better bring it all" said Nabu as they walked toward the girl's home "because our parents want you to live with us in the palace". That comment stopped most of the girls in their tracks while Stella stumbled and Musa choked on air. "Are you alright?" asked Brandon reaching out to give Stella a hand, "I'm fine" snapped Stella.

Musa recovered from her coughing fit before Riven could ask her how she was. "You're joking?" she spluttered. The boys were confused, "no I'm not joking" said Nabu slowly. "It's just a palace, big whoop-de-do!" said Riven. "Compared to what were used to it _is_ a big whoop-de-do!" said Bloom hotly, did these guys _need _to remind them how much better then them they were? Jerks. "What _are_ you used to?" asked Sky. "You'll see" said Musa.

They walked into a bare clearing with a little garden in a corner. "What's this?" asked Riven confused "our _home_" snapped Musa. Riven winced, oops, they couldn't say one thing without offending these girls. "come on" said Bloom with a faint smirk on her lips, "um ok" said Sky and they followed the girls over to a hill and realized there was a hole, no, a _tunnel_….they lived underground!

The twelve teens crawled on all fours until the tunnel opened up so they could walk or slouch in the boys' case since they were a little taller than the girls. Finally there was light and they entered a large room, well, a cave. There were six separate areas. The areas were basic consisting only of a blanket each and a bundle of fabric for a pillow.

The girl each went to a separate area and gathered up their stuff into little bundles. They set down the bundles and scrapped away some earth near their separate areas. From the little holes they brought up distinct items. Bloom brought up a gold colored locket that was round with what looked to be a small flame shaped ruby in the middle of it. It was on a matching gold colored chain. She fastened it around her neck. Musa brought up a simple gold colored heart locket with a simple inscription on it, 'to thine own self be true', and on the back thee was a little music note shape. She fastened it around her neck. Stella bought up a small oak jewelry box with a sun carved on the top. She held it to her chest. Tecna brought up a small green broach shaped like a digital sign. She clipped it onto her shirt. Flora brought up a hot pink rose shaped barrette with she snapped onto her bandana. Layla brought up a pair of aqua blue shell earrings which dangled from her ears were she fastened them.

"Ok now let's go" said Bloom. "Hey, is that the…." Sky began "yes, this is my locket... that you stepped on" answered Bloom coldly. "I thought it was broken?" asked Riven. "It was but Musa fixed it." said Bloom. "Were fairies" added Flora "but we cant use our powers because we've had no training, only sometimes are we lucky enough to be able to do little things liker fixing stuff" finished Layla. Tecna looked nervous and asked "do you think your parents would let us get some training?"

Timmy nodded "definitely". There was silence then one boy decided to try and break the quiet, "Is that real?" asked Riven indicating the ruby. "Well the chain and the rest of it its just gold colored metal but the ruby is real" Bloom said "I know it would have gotten us a better life if I sold it but I could never part with it" "and we would never make her" added Musa. "Whys it so important to you" asked Sky as they walked up the tunnel then fell to their hands and knees to keep going. _Well they react quick _thought Musa grudgingly.

Bloom hesitated then said quietly "because it's the only thing I have left of my mom, she gave it to me just before she died." Sky winced _idiot _he thought, _why did you have to bring it up, now she's sad._ Bloom shook her head and kept going "she's really tough that way" whispered Musa, she new they wanted to know and it was better to let them know now then have them asking about it later. The boys nodded, they new it wouldn't be a good idea to bring that up in front of Bloom.

They walked through the woods for a while with the girls in the lead. The boys to this opportunity to get a better look at the girls. They liked what they saw!

The twelve teens exited the forest and entered a valley. "If we travel from morning tell night we should be at the palace in four days" said Layla. "Four days? It took us a week to get here!" exclaimed Nabu. "You took the long way" answered Musa smugly "we'll take the short cut, straight cross country and right up to the palace gates". "But there's no entrance to the gates from cross country" argued Riven. "It's hidden" Bloom answered plainly. "And may we ask how you now about this?" questioned Sky. "Not unless your gonna order us to tell you" Stella told them flatly.

"Well? Are you?" asked Tecna. "No" said Timmy answering for his brothers. "Alright then, let's get going" said Musa. They trudged on for the rest of the day until it was dark. They topped in a small clearing and made a fire. They were going hungry tonight though. They couldn't find any food atoll. They all settled down to sleep and the girls immediately drifted off to sleep. The boys couldn't though. They just kept looking at the girls.

Riven couldn't help but touch Musa's cheek as she slept. Unconsously she moved toward his touch. He smiled, at least asleep she didn't hate him. He noticed that her blanket had fallen off her and pulled it back over top of her.

Helia had been lying on his side when he heard a noise. He looked up slowly and saw Flora slip into the trees. He quickly got up and followed a little ways behind her. She walked for a little while then stopped in a clearing and started to sing.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye..

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye..

She sighed then walked back to the camp. Helia ran ahead and got there first so she wasn't suspicious. These girls were seriously interesting.

**So what do you think? Did I make Riven to, err, sweet? I don't know what words to use…… anyway tell me what you think so you know, review!**

**If you want to see what the girls are wearing then check out the music video I hate this part by the pussycat dolls. Except Layla, I made her's.**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Bloomforever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a little something to get you by for now. Here is how the girls first met. It gets kind of crappy and rushed towards the end, but oh well. I wrote with a cold, late at night, with my mom yelling at me to get off. Considering those circumstances, I think it turned out well.**

Down a dark back alley in the middle of the Capital city of Eraklyon there was a disturbance. This disturbance came in the form of a group of large teens. They were clearly the members of some gang. There were about half a dozen of them, in a circle around something or someone, kicking and shoving it. As they did this they laughed uproariously.

Inside their circle was a small red-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes. She was probably about six, though she was the size of a four year old. Tears were streaming down her mud streaked face and she was covered in scrapes. Her body was thin, as if she didn't eat much and her clothes hung off her like rags. They looked like rags to; they were so torn and dirty.

As she was thrown to the ground again a small voice from the other end of the alley caught the attention of the teens. They looked up, wondering who had the nerve to interrupt their fun and if they were going to get another victim.

"Leave her alone." The words came from a tiny six year old girl with short purple hair and teal eyes. Like the red-head she was thin and pale. Her clothes were torn and she was dirty. She was clearly terrified and was shaking so much the little red-head didn't think she was a great savior, but kept quiet.

The teens sneered and advanced on the teal eyed girl. It didn't take long until she was scratched, bruised, covered in dirt and crying just like the other girl. When they were finally done tormenting the girls they left tem alley, laughing.

"Thanks for trying to help me. I'm Bloom." the red head said as she sniffed and pulled herself off the ground, holding her hand out to the other girl. The purple haired girl smiled and took her hand. Bloom pulled her up.

"No problem. I'm Tecna. Sorry I wasn't much help, Bloom." Before the sapphire eyed girl could reply, another girl ran down the alley towards them. Before she got there she tripped and skidded the rest of the way. Wincing, she pushed herself up.

"Ow." She rubbed her head. "Are you alright? I saw what happened, but well, I was too scared to help."

The girl was even smaller then either of them and had tan colored skin. Her eyes were a bright emerald and her hair was chocolate with caramel bangs. She to was skinny and clothed in things to big for her. Her pink shirt was faded and ripped at the hem.

Tecna smiled at her, "I don't mind. I'm fine." Bloom agreed with her, asking the other girl what her name was. She got a shy reply of Flora. They all sat down and started talking. They quickly realized that they were all orphans and decided to stick together. After all, they were on their way to becoming fast friends, and three kids had more chance of surviving than three. Tecna was the one who pointed this out.

Suddenly a little girl with golden hair and honey colored eyes stepped out of the shadows. She looked just like the rest of them. Skinny, small, pale, cut up, dirty and alone. She held her hands together in front of her, twisting them. "Hi. Umm, is it possible I could go with you guys?"

"I heard you talking about staying together and, well, I'm alone to so I thought maybe we could be friends." She admitted, blushing.

The three other girls smiled at her, "Sure. What's your name?" asked Bloom as she held out her hand to the blonde. "I'm Bloom and this is Flora, and Tecna."

"My name is Stella." she told Bloom, hugging her. The other girls stood up and hugged Stella. It was getting dark so the left the alley. As they were walking towards the park they heard singing from an abandoned building. Unanimously, they decided to check it out seeing as the voice was crying as they sang.

When they got inside they saw a six year old girl with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her flowing midnight black hair covered her face, hiding her eyes from sight. When she heard them come in she looked up, revealing that her eyes were a dark sapphire blue. It was strange that she could hear them; they weren't making very much noise.

"Who-who are you?" she asked in a choked voice. The girl stood up, revealing that her clothes were just as tattered and torn as theirs and she was just as skinny. Her skin was pale and her eyes almond shaped, making her very cute, even those she was so dirty.

"I'm Stella and these are my new friends Bloom, Flora and Tecna." Stella said, walking over to her. Her friends followed her. She smiled at Musa. "Are you an orphan to?"

"Yeah." admitted Musa. She didn't know why, but she felt she could trust these girls. They just seemed like good people. Maybe it was because they were the same age as her. Or maybe it was because they were clearly orphans to. Whatever the reason, she soon fond herself agreeing to stay with them from now on.

As they were heading to a cabin in the woods were Bloom stayed they saw something in the river and ran over to check it out. When they got there they realized it was another girl their age. She was swimming strongly across the river, towards the bank. On the other side they saw a gremlin prowling up and down and realized the girl was running away form it.

When she reached the shore Flora and Tecna grabbed her arms helping her out. Together all six kids ran from the river as fast as they could. They didn't stop running until they reached Boom's cabin. When they got there they ran inside and locked the door. "You okay?" asked Musa.

The girl nodded. Now that they had time to look her over they saw that she had dark brown hair and dark skin. Her eyes were a medium teal. Panting, she thanked them for helping her.

"No problem" said Flora, "What is your name?"

"Layla." she replied as the other girls exchanged a look before Bloom spoke for them.

"Well Layla, we are all alone to. Would you like to stay with us?" she offered. It didn't take long for Layla to smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I would."

AN: I am very sad to say that this story is officially on hiatus for now. I just have too much to do right now. I have lost my Winx Club muse and have too many plots for other stories and fandoms at the moment. Once they are done I should be able to get myself back into the groove of this fic. I promise that I will finish this story. I'm just taking a break for know.

I have a favor to ask you guys. I would really appreciate it if any of you who have know these fandoms could read the summaries for these ideas and tell me which one to do first. Just pick the one you would be most likely to read. That would be so great!

**Beyblade:**

**In The Dragon's Memory**

During the G-Rev World Championship, Tyson is murdered. The next year, his former teammates have joined together again the win the Championship in his honor, and find his killer. The Bladebreakers are back, and ready for vengeance!

**Secrets From The Past **(If anyone could come up with a better title, I would be grateful.)

The Bladebreakers are taken to a qualifier for armature Bladers to win a spot on the World Championships. There they see a team of girls win. As the Championship arrives, they learn they are connected to these mysterious girls somehow.

**Teenage Revolution**

Set in an AU world were Kai never leaves the Abbey. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian get the shock of their lives when their younger sisters are forcibly returned to the Abbey. The girls have changed, and they are ready to shake the Abbey to its roots!

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians:**

**You Wish You Were This Cool**

Movie Verse. Instead of retrieving Zeus's bolt, Percy joins Luke. Luke gives up his bitterness, but the two never return to camp. However, now the Kronos is back it is up to the two boys who hate the Gods' the most to save Western Civilization.

**Destiny's Course**

Set just after the end of BOTL. Three new Demigods have joined Luke. A Son of Athena, a Son of Hermes, and a Son of Poseidon. However, their younger sisters have now launched a semi-effective, Kamikaze campaign against them.

**Do You Hate Me **_**Now?**_

AU world. Set two years after SOM. After taking the fleece to camp Percy and Annabeth ran away because of how Percy was treated before. During a major battle against Luke they reappear with a rag-tag, bad-ass group of Demigods.

**Harry Potter:**

**Rise Of The Warrior Princesses**

Sirius' little sister is attending Hogwarts this year. After she is sorted into Gryffindor she is ignored by Sirius and abandoned by Regulus. Upset, she and her new friends decide to go down in Hogwarts history as the most famous pranksters ever.

**Reading The Chosen's First Year **(There will be six story continuations of this)

During lunch in Lily and the Marauder's sixth year a book form the future arrives. The whole school reads and learns of the future.

**Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover:** (Yes, I like Twlight. *hangs head in shame*)

**We Are **_**Not **_**Children!**

AU. Order of The Phoenix. Bella is Harry's younger sister. She and her best friends Ginny, Leah, Angela, Luna, Alice, and Rosalie are sick and tired of the Order treating them like kids, so they form a guerilla group against Voldemort.

**Inheritance Cycle:**

**A New Hope**

Galbatorix has kidnapped four teenage boys from our world and turned them into Dragon Riders. Few months later four girls they know are sucked in and become Riders. Only difference is, they join the Varden. There is a new hope, and a new threat.


End file.
